<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In a tidal wave of mystery you'll still be standing next to me by A_Guy_With_ADHD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131354">In a tidal wave of mystery you'll still be standing next to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Guy_With_ADHD/pseuds/A_Guy_With_ADHD'>A_Guy_With_ADHD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Catra is She-Ra, But it's Magicatra, Campfires, Ending but it's Magicatra, F/F, How do I tag? I should know by now, Multi, Some angst, The Gays Are Winning, They warm, and there is no war</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Guy_With_ADHD/pseuds/A_Guy_With_ADHD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra and Adora are finally togetehr, Catra is no longer needed as She-Ra, and the two can relax after the wars end.</p><p>post end fic but it's the MagiCatra AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In a tidal wave of mystery you'll still be standing next to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Catra” Adora smiled, the defeat of Horde Prime still replaying in her brain.</p><p>“Hey Adora” Catra smiled back, taking off her mask causing her form to shimmer down to her regular size, now being smaller than Adora, Catra looked up into the blonde's blue-grey eyes.</p><p>Adora leaned forward and placed her forehead onto Catra’s</p><p>“It’s over, he’s gone, we can rest” Adora said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.</p><p>“I know, I know” Catra whispered, not wanting to move from their position.</p><p>“I love you so much Catra, and it’s amazing that I can actually say that now” Adora laughed, tears now freely flowing down her cheeks.</p><p>Catra chuckled wetly as tears rolled down her face as well. Adora leaned in for a kiss and Catra returned it as neither of them cared about anything but the other.</p><p>Catra pulled away and gave Adora a smile. “Never got to tell you how much I love the new hair” She said, playing with Adora’s now short golden hair, although Catra was sad she would never be able to play with Adora’s signature hair poof ever again.</p><p>But as Catra chuckled and continued to fiddle with Adora’s hair, Adora’s eyes became wide, distant and unfocused, her breathing became ragged and she moved her arm to clutch her chest, the tears of happiness from before being replaced with those of pain, and trauma as Adora fell to her knees, gasping for air as if she was being drowned.</p><p>“Adora? Oh shit, Adora!” Catra gasped, kneeling down next to Adora. “Adora it’s ok, I’m here, you’re safe, I’m safe, Prime is gone” Catra said, her words enunciated with purrs in an effort to calm Adora down.</p><p>Adora’s breathing slowed, and her eyes returned to focus, tears still streaming down her face.</p><p>“I’m sorry” Was all that Adora could whisper as she leaned her face into the crook of Catra’s neck, searching for where Catra’s purr was the strongest, before giving up and resting on her chest.</p><p>“Don’t be Adora, it’s not your fault Prime came here, it’s not your fault for what he made you do” Catra reassured.</p><p>“But I stabbed you in the back!” Adora yelled, grasping at her short strands of hair, she then let out a dark bark of laughter. “Both figuratively and literally…”</p><p>“No, Adora, look at me” Catra said softly, turning Adora’s head towards her. “That was not your fault, Prime was controlling you, you couldn’t do anything”</p><p>A sob racked at Adora’s chest. “But I should’ve been able to do something! I should’ve been stronger, I should’ve been able to stop myself”</p><p>It was only now Catra realised that she too was crying, as the tears that made it off her face made wet blotches on her wrist guards.</p><p>“Well, now I mish I caused him more pain” Catra laughed, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>Adora smiled for a moment, before she started to sob again.</p><p>Catra knew what she had to do now. “Come on, I saw a smile there” Catra laughed, knowing this would make Adora laugh.</p><p>“Stop it” Adora chuckled wetly, lightly punching Catra in the shoulder.</p><p>“Not until you laugh” Catra purred, whilst making a face not too dissimilar to Adora’s ‘thinking face’</p><p>Adora tried to stifle a laugh, but failed miserably and began to loudly laugh, Adora then melted into Catra’s embrace, still laughing.</p><p>“Thanks Catra” Adora mumbled weekly, clutching onto Catra like she was the only thing keeping her from spiraling more, probably because she was.</p><p>“No problem ‘dora” Catra said, nuzzling her neck into Adora.</p><p>“Stop that tickles” Adora laughed, shoving Catra’s head away.</p><p>“Yeah right, you loved it when I did that in the horde” Catra said, shoving Adora back.</p><p>Adora continued her laughter and stood up, reaching a hand down to help Catra up, a hand which Catra gladly took.</p><p>“So, what now?” Adora asked.</p><p>“Ok, so first of all you have to try cake, and second, I guess tomorrow we head back to Brightmoon” Catra purred.</p><p>“Oh, I’ve already had cake…” Adora said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.</p><p>“What? When?” Catra asked, her sad puppy dog eyes melted Adora’s heart.</p><p>“Scorpia got some for me, on my birthday 2 years ago”</p><p>“Yeah, Scorpia is that type of person, she’s here if you want to see her again” Catra said, jutting her thumb in the direction of the camp they set up.</p><p>“Yeah, I will” Adora sighed and turned to Catra, looking visibly uncomfortable.</p><p>“Hey Adora what’s wrong?” Catra asked.</p><p>“Nothing…” A long pause. “No it’s not nothing, I treated her like shit Catra, I belittled her, I bullied her, I yelled at her every chance I got, I always treated her horribly, even when she wanted for us to rule the Crimson Waste’s together, even when it was so obvious she had a crush on me” Adora replied quickly, not wanting to dwell on how much she hurt the people around her.</p><p>“Wow… that’s a lot, I guess me leaving did a number on you” Catra said.</p><p>“It’s ok Catra, I think almost everyone in the Horde would’ve taken the opportunity you had”</p><p>“Well, If it makes you feel better, Scorpia and Perfuma are dating now, and I know Perfuma is the best person there is for Scorpia, incase you didn’t know, Perfuma’s the flower princess, she’s also a licensed therapist, so she’s helped me with a lot of the… darker parts of the Horde, and I’m sure she can help you” Catra said. “Now come on, there’s a long way to Brightmoon tomorrow” Catra held her hand out for Adora to take, and Adora took it without hesitation, walking right next to Catra.</p><p>Right next to her lover, Adora thought, the words still making her chest brim with excitement and joy.</p><p>“Come on, Adora” Catra said, picking up the pace. “There’s a lot to show you” Catra said, her fast jog turning into a full on sprint on all fours. “Keep up if you can”<br/>But to Catra’s surprise, Adora was right behind her, running at almost the same speed as Catra.</p><p>“Oh it’s gonna be like that Catra? You’re on!” Adora yelled, now right next to Catra.</p><p>The pair ran all the way back to the campfire in the middle of the tents at their set up camp, Adora tackling from the side as they finished the race, both of their chest’s heaving and sweat dripping down their faces, which where mere inches apart.</p><p>“Hey Catra” Adora breathed, leaning down.</p><p>“Hey Ad-” Catra was cut short by Adora’s lips meeting hers as they melted into each other.</p><p>“Ew, PDA much? Also since when were you two dating?” Asked Mermista, who was sitting with Sea Hawk on the other side of the campfire.</p><p>Catra chuckled. “Guess there’s a lot to tell you guys eh?” She tried to wiggle out of Adora’s grip but Adora was too strong.</p><p>“You’re not leaving, it’s nice and warm” Adora sighed.</p><p>“You sure that’s not the campfire?” Catra laughed.</p><p>“Even if it is too bad, you stay here” Adora chuckled.</p><p>“Well that’s ok, so now for the story you guys”</p><p>As Catra began the story, Adora shifted over to the side and hugged Catra, not even hearing what Catra was saying, only registering the massive amount of love that she felt at that moment, for her Catra.</p><p>Her’s, only her’s, her love would stay forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>